Bakura ate it
by murai-sakura
Summary: What to do when your yami keeps eating your homework? 'sigh'(COMPLETE)
1. Default Chapter

This is gonna be strange.... Read the summarie? Okay then...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the damn yu-gi-oh characters  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bakura ate it  
  
Ryou's p.o.v  
  
I went to school with my brandnew bike. Or at least it was new until Bakura had cut: I hate the pharaoh in it. My historie teacher made me stay in detention for that, he really believed we call him pharaoh. He really thinks he's the leader here, 'sigh'.  
  
While I was biking I saw a robbery, a man that ate 20 donuts, a dog on a skateboard and a cat hanging with his tail in a tree. 'sigh' the same old boring things.  
  
When I was at school, I noticed the teachers were standing outside allready, I was late!!! Everyone was lining up and I quikly jumped of my bike. I fell over off cours, so far for the sneeky part. I put my bike against a wall and walk over to the teacher with red cheeks. The teacher looked like he was doing his best not to laugh. I rolled my eyes when he made a snorting sound and wanted to step on his feet, but I remembered his detentions so I held myself back.  
  
When the teacher stopped sounding like a pig, he led everyone inside the classroom. Inside, he wrote down that I was late. I bet he was writing: cause: Ryou fell from his bike with a gigantic twist.  
  
I sighed and grabbed my notes. The teacher was walking across the class, geting up our homework. Everyone always made his task because if you didn't, the teacher would make you look like a donkey in two seconds.  
  
I checked my backpack for my books and my task. Finally the teacher reached my desk and stood there, waiting patiently while I sat there with red cheeks.  
  
Finally, I grabbed my task, showing it to the teacher. He looked at it as if it was made out of worms. 'Bakura ate it' I said very seriously.  
  
The teacher looked at me as if I was crazy. I explained a long time ago Bakura was my strange alien twin and even then he didn't believe me, was the excuse that bad? And now he wouldn't believe that stupid alien twin ate my homework... he just doesn't believe a thing, he's way too suspicious...  
  
He wrote something on his paper that looked a lot like a big zero. When he came to Joey, Joey came up with the most lame excuse ever: My dog ate it. I laughed really loud, I knew Joey didn't have a dog in the first place.  
  
The teacher just smiled and said with a sweet voice: Okay, then make it till tomorrow. I couldn't believe my ears so I put some pencels in them. You know what I think? I think our teacher is gay. But I doubt that, the only things he does is dressing himself as a girl, dating boys that are younger then him and he wears make-up. Nothing to worry about, he's straight, how could I ever have doubted that.  
  
Anyways, I was waiting all day to go home, the teacher kept talking about how the egyptians were playing with duel monsters. How can he be so stupid, it's so not true, egyptians weren't that advanced so many jears ago. He still believes in fairy tales.  
  
When the bell finally rang, I layed down the pencels that were still in my ears and I ran outside, slipping half way and crashing into a closet from the teachers that was filled with frogs. I spit out a frog and crawled out of the closet, running some more.  
  
Outside, I slipped again. How that was possible? Who knows, it was summer and there was snow everywhere, I guess the world has come to an end, but anyways, it will keep Bakura inside, he's still scared off the white aliens, that's what he told me. He said the snow was attacking yami's. What if he's right? I would really thank the snow if it would do that.  
  
When I came home, I saw Bakura laying on the couch. 'Mammi, don't eat the frogs, they are a plague of Mozes'. Bakura was mumbling in his sleep again, I wonder who that Mozes guy is, maybe it's one of those strange guys he keeps on yelling about, like Ra and Horus. I guess he has a lot of friends. But now that they are all dead, he's just alone, psycho and alone.  
  
'FROGS!!!!' I yelled and he woke up immediatly. I guess he's scared of them or something, but it's a cool trick.  
  
When Bakura finally realized there weren't any frogs here at all he just growled at me and asked me what was wrong. I showed him my homework and he smiled. That was a yummie thing, especially the blue things on it...  
  
I started to boil so Bakura layed an egg on me. When he was finished eating the egg I screamed again, trying to stop the boiling. 'THAT WAS MY HOMEWORK!!!!!' I yelled while Bakura was yawning. 'And I give you a 10 for it' was his simple answer. 'THE TEACHER GAVE ME A 0' I yelled again. 'He has a bad taste' said Bakura and he fell asleep again, couching up a piece of paper.  
  
That was it, I decided too buy a closet for my homework. It's expensive but my homework needs to be safe.  
  
So, I went to the shop and bought a nice, wooden closet with a lock on it. Bakura might be the king of thieves, but he knew very little about this age. He even get's stuck in the toilet when he locks the door.  
  
...  
  
A few hours later, they delivered the closet at my home. I immediatly put all my homework in it... my papers, my pens and my tests...  
  
2 months later  
  
It worked. Bakura stopped eating my homework. I allways get straight A's. The closet thing wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
  
Joey still uses the excuse of a dog eating his homework, and the teacher never stops believing it.  
  
Bakura told me he always eats Joey's homework... he looks more like a bat then a dog... at least, that's what I think...  
  
Oh well, my homework is safe... now I have to teach him the toilet-water is no drinking-water...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yay, this fic is finished. I hope I'm able to update soon,.... wednesday should be the day...  
  
Please review 


	2. YamiS and dogs

See ? I kept my promise about the update so don't shoot me now okay ? This aint gonna be pretty haahahahaha. Okay, just read allready.  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
Don't mind him, he's acting like Kai because he didn't wanna eat his carrots.  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
Anyways, let's start  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the yu-gi-oh characters, I never had and I never will. (Didn't I allready write a disclaimer? Oh well...)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 2: YamiS and dogs.  
  
..................................................  
  
Ryou's p.o.v  
  
I told you Bakura stopped with the homework eating (at least he stopped with MY homework) but now he's drinking water out of the goddamn toilet... "shivers" I've got some horrible memories about that.  
  
*flashback *  
  
A scout-girl came by my doorstep to sell some cookies. I was allready on a gigantic sugar-high that day so I didn't need any of that vanilla cookies (drool). The girl said that was okay and asked if she could go to the toilet because she was almost exploding. I didn't wanna see a girl explode and I didn't want Bakura to have fun because a head just flew by so I just pointed her where the toilet was (for as far as I knew) . The girl smiled and thanked me and for a minute, as she ran to the toilet, I thought she was an alien. Why? Who knows, I just did.  
  
Anyways, as soon as the girl entered the room she screamed, then I screamed and then she laughed. I thought she was making fun of my scream so I rushed over. Never insult my scream, I like my scream, I love my poor little scream (pets scream). But as soon as I came by the toilet door, I saw she was pinting her finger to some albino kid who was drinking out of the toilet. I almost puked because Bakura had just gone to the bathroom and never learned how to flush. I ran aff, pulling the girl with me. She punched me a couple of times, leaving some blood marks and black spots. I started crying and she comforted me but I told her to go away and never come back. She hurt me "cries".  
  
When Bakura came back, his mouth was brown and he was licking his lips. "Now that was nice water"  
  
*end flashback *  
  
OMG, that was a horrible flashback, so stupid... did that ever happen? I don't think so... anyways, it's still not very clean and very dirty...the same thing, I know but I have to keep on talking...  
  
I saw Bakura come out of the bathroom again and he started scrathing his ear with his right foot. I thought Bakura was turning into a dog and strangely enough, I was right. Suddenly Bakura ran to the refrigerator on foor feet, hands, paws..... whatever. He opened it (what was very impressive for a dog) and he took out some whipcream. He squized some of the whipcream in his mouth. Some of the whipcream stayed around his mouth. I knew it was only whipcream but still I started to run around like a little baby and I screamed: " HELP!!! MAD DOG!!!" I wonder if I was correct, after all, Bakura still is a man...yami...dog? Whatever...  
  
I only started screaming really soud as soon as Bakura wanted me to pet him. I just couldn't understand, I always thought that Joey was the only dog among humans.... and maybe Kaiba had something from a poodel, but that's it.  
  
Bakura suddenly went upstairs, he fell a few steps down but he kept on climbing. When he was upstairs I had to wait for a sec and then Bakura came rolling down the stairs. As soon as he gained conciousness, he showed me a rope and walked towards the door. I sighed. If I didn't want him to do what he needed to do on the carpet, I had to go walk with him in the park.  
  
We walked and walked and Bakura stopped with every streetlight, not understanding his pants was still on. Eventually, we came with the park, and their we met our old friends. Yugi was walking in the park with Joey on a rope and Mokuba was letting Kaiba run after a frisbee. I walked towards them and they all said hi. Mokuba gave Bakura a cookie and I let him go play with Joey and Kaiba.  
  
Yugi and Mokuba explained that all three of them had the "whenpeoplestarttoactlikedogsandprefertostaythatwaycauseitcausesthemmuchcomf ortandnoworries-syndrom". I sighed and sat with them on a bench. As we talked, Bakura was doing some very bad things to Kaiba and Yami was doing some very bad things to Bakura. O_o, you can see it as a hotdog.  
  
When all three of us finally realized what they were doing, we brutally took them away from each other. I was trying to control Bakura but he wasn't a really good dog. Kaiba was listening very good and sat next to Mokuba and Joey was just doing stuff on Yugi's leg O_o.  
  
We all said our goodbyes and walked away. I guess Bakura is gonna stay that way forever. Now, Kaiba and Bakura are pregnant but they will eat their children as soon as they are there so no worries. Life was gonna be almost the same from now on, only it was Bakura who obeyed my orders instead of me obeying Bakura's orders. Mwuhahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
So that is our boring life.  
  
Oh, and Bakura is eating my homework again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So, how was that? The last chapter and now it is complete.  
  
Please review people, I would gratefull if you would do that. I just love those reviews... 


End file.
